There's a Blue Moon on the Rise
by Brittany Rose Love
Summary: Hermione wanted to save Harry and change the past, but will the spell she found accidentally send her too far back? Loosely inspired by Make Me Wanna Die by The Pretty Reckless. Hopefully updating soon, sorry just super insane year.
1. I FOUND IT!

**Ok so I wasn't going to put this one up until I had one more chapter done but I think 2 chapters is enough for you to get hooked if you love it. Enjoy.**

It had been 2 months, 3 days, 5 hours, and 2 minutes since Harry died. The most important person in my life was gone. I didn't think it could happen but it did and I was bond determined to go back to change it. The headlines in the Daily Prophet were like daggers of constant reminders. Everyone is blaming me for his death. Even Ron dumped me because of it. McGonagall was the only one that still believed in me. She had taken over Hogwarts after the joint fall of Harry and Voldemort at the final battle. She was now letting me be the substitute librarian at Hogwarts. I think it was more to help me hide from the outside world than for my love of books.

The papers were being harsh. Harsher than I ever thought possible. Even people I didn't know were giving interviews on me. One headline that cut into me deep was, 'Heartless Hermione Goes into Hiding.' A random ministry worker claimed that he was glad she was gone and that she was a disgrace to the wizarding world.

She needed to fix things. Thanks to McGonagall I could now look up books in the restricted section. Gone were the days that I had to sneak in with Harry's Invisibility Cloak, which he had left to me when he died along with the Marauder's Map. I have a feeling he left it to me because he knew that if he died I would try to change it.

Nonetheless, I think I'm on the right trail. Late at night was about the only time I could do research because of the curfew of the students. Towards the beginning of the night I had found a book on time travel. It was a very old book that seemed to be hiding for ages deep in the restricted section. As I read more pages of it explaining time travel and the risks, I finally turned a page and found the spell. It explained in detail every movement every step. I squealed and then jumped when someone slammed open the library door.

A poor 6th year prefect was standing in the doorway, wand at the ready. I jumped out of my seat and ran up to him. I hugged him with the biggest smile on my face. "I'm going to change it all." I ran past him and headed straight for McGonagall's office. I mumbled the password and ran up the stairs. It wasn't too late just yet so I knew McGonagall wasn't in bed just yet. I knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in.

"Minerva I found it. I found a spell for time travel. I can fix it."

"Well Miss Granger I'm happy for you, but are you sure you want to take these risks?"

"Ma'am I can't risk to not take these risks. My life is a living hell. My own best friend who I thought was family left me because of what happened to Harry. I need to change it because life honestly isn't worth living like this."

"Ok well by all means cast the spell."

I laid the book open on the chair next to me. I slowly said the incantation. All I could think about was how I could fix Harry's whole life.

_Time is endless_

_Time is harmful_

_Take me back to do a task_

_Change the death of one Harry Potter_

_Take me back to fix it all _

_To safe him and not the other_

I felt a rush of magic and I was excited to be able to fix it. I could feel myself rush through time and then crashed very hard against something. Everything went dark and suddenly light. So light that I couldn't see anything.

"Do you think she's ok?" Was all I heard.


	2. Too Far Back

The voice sounded oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. Then the second voice came.

"Moony don't touch her she could be a death eater." Moony like Remus. Shock was the first emotion to hit me. Remus was alive, but the voice that was talking to him was unfamiliar.

"Prongs she's a teenage girl, does she really look like a death eater to you?" Prongs? Like James Potter Prongs. My eyes slow adjusted to the light. I could see two younger men. One looked exactly like Harry but the eyes were all wrong. This had to be James Potter. And was that really Remus Lupin? He looked 17. Something went wrong. She must have gone too far back.

"What year is it?" I asked the two boys crowded around me.

"1976" Remus proclaimed. My eyes widened. I had gone too far back. Harry wasn't even alive yet. Hell he wasn't even thought of.

"I need to see Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore!" Both boys looked very shocked.

"I'll get them." A shaggy black haired boy said as he started to run off. I couldn't help but follow him with my eyes. That had to be Sirius. It was so good to see him. The last time I'd seen him was the night he died.

"How do you know them?" James looked at me suspiciously.

"Um I don't really want to say. It's a private matter." James looked like he was about to say something before Remus cut him off.

"You're right it's none of our business." Remus pulled James away from me so that I could sit up. They sat around me as we waited for Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore.

When Dumbledore showed up, I smiled. McGonagall was right behind him followed by Sirius.

"Why don't we go into my office to talk Miss?" Remus stood at hearing this and offered his hand to me. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up. He smiled at me as I mumbled a thank you. Why was he making me so nervous? I said goodbye and followed Dumbledore and McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore closed the door behind me and told me to sit down.

"Headmaster, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm from the future. I tried to go back in time to change the death of my best friend, but I think that when I was casting the spell I thought about Harry's life more than his death. So the spell dropped me into his parents 6th year so that I could change how they died and how his horrible life even began. You see in my time Voldemort died because of old magic that protected Harry and made his killing curse backfire. He tried to come back my first and second year and successed my forth. Many people died in the second war, but when Harry and Voldemort died at the same time everyone blamed me. My life became hell. McGonagall you gave me the job of being a substitute librarian here at Hogwarts so that I could hide from the world. I at night would to research on how to get Harry back. I found the spell I wanted and now here I am. I don't know how to get home and honestly I don't want to go back. Life without Harry was very lonely and if I can make sure he doesn't die than I don't care of I'm 100 years older than him. Please let me stay Headmaster." I could feel tears in my eyes.

"I will let you stay, but please if you can don't tell to many people of your past." Dumbledore gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thank you sir." I smiled.


	3. First Night

We talk for a little bit on what house I was in in my time and that I would be enrolled as a 6th year because of the fact my target people were in that year. I was now standing outside Dumbledore's office waiting for Lily Evans and Remus Lupin to come and escort me to the Gryffindor Tower. Even though I knew my way around the castle, I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor Tower in this time.

When they got to me I was impressed. Lily was much prettier than I ever thought. It even amazed me how much she looked like Ginny. Even though things didn't work out between Harry and Ginny in my time she was still his first love. Her eyes made tears well up in my eyes. They were the same clear green eyes I'd been looking at for most of my life. It took me a minute to control myself and remind myself that I was in fact here to prevent the life Harry had. He was going to have his parents and his godfather. He was going to have a normal life.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans. I'm one of the Gryffindor Prefects and I'll be your roommate for the rest of the year." She offered out her hand.

"Hermione Granger." I shock Lily's hand.

"I'm Remus Lupin." I suddenly got slightly flushed. Why was the younger version of Remus making her like this? "It's nice to meet you Hermione." He offered his hand to me. I shook it and couldn't speak.

"So um shall we head to the Common Room?" Lily interrupted our silent moment.

"Um yes sorry." I snapped out of the dazed state I was in. I pulled my hand away from Remus and instantly felt like something was missing. I followed them to the Common Room. I was very unsure how I was going to explain everything. I could use a good truth potion right now though. I had the things that Harry had left me with me, but how would they react. How does anyone react to that?

Remus POV

I couldn't get this girl off my mind. I'd only talked to her for a second and for that second I memorized everything about her visually. My inner wolf purred at her smell. She smelled deeply of hot chocolate with the slightest hint of mint. A very light hint that you wouldn't notice if you were human, but with my heightened wolf senses I could smell it. Now, seeing her again in the hall made me smile. The smell of hot chocolate filled me. It was the best smell I'd ever smelled. When she shook my hand I could feel my heart beat faster and I could feel Moony start to go crazy. No one had ever made me feel this way. Usually Moony didn't like new people but with her he was going crazy. I couldn't figure out what was going on.

POV Hermione

It didn't take long before we got to the Gryffindor tower. We didn't talk much on the way there. I wasn't sure what to say to him. We walked into the common room and I felt tears form in my eyes. The first thing I saw was the Harry look-a-like. Next to James was a very young, cleaner looking Sirius. Of course, finally the person that I had to keep myself from killing, Peter Pettigrew. Even though he looked slightly younger and more innocent than in my third year, I still wanted to kill him.

"So guys this is Hermione she's a new transfer student." Lily was the first to speak.

"Well as resident Gryffindor King, let me welcome you Miss Hermione to not only Hogwarts but to the best house of Hogwarts." Sirius got up and kissed my hand. I could lightly hear someone mumble self-proclaimed king. "My name is Sirius Black. It is a pleasure to meet you." He was very charming in this time.

"It's nice to meet you too Sirius." I giggled at him.

James got up and smiled at his friend. "Please excuse Snuffles here, we need to get a better leach on him. James Potter, you've already met Remus, and this is Peter Pettigrew." James shook my hand. Looking at Lily and Ginny I kind of wondered if the red head thing was a family trait.

"It's nice to meet you all." I smiled at them. This was going to be interesting. "I think that I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Oh yes of course in fact we should all be going to bed." Lily eyed the boys suspiciously.

"Oh yes of course Madam Lily. Come men." Sirius saluted to Lily and started to march up to bed soon followed by James, Peter, and Remus. I smiled and let out a small giggle. These boys were way too goofy for their own good.


	4. Inner Wars

Well, time for an update. If you read Immediate Pureblood Immersion then you will have already heard my rant. A lot has happened in the last two years. Dogs have died, I lost my job, and my future father-in-law has been diagnosed with cancer. I really haven't wanted to write. It has nothing to do with loss of muse, at least with this story and IPI. Malfoy and who is a little more complicated. I said it in IPI and I'm going to say it here, I understand that my problems are first world problems and I really don't need to hear about children in Africa. I get it they are starving it's horrible. Now on with the show.

Oh another note, I'm switching the writing style to third person. I really suck at first person and I'm hoping the story will be better in third person. Also I know Lucius is not the same age as Snape but I just love the Malfoy family. _This means Hermione's thoughts, _**this means Moony's thoughts, **_**and this means Remus' thoughts. **_Yes I'm taking the position that Moony the werewolf and Remus the human have different thoughts because it is kind of a mate plot so Moony is going to know that she is the one before Remus.

Hermione woke up the next morning refreshed. At first she didn't remember where she was or what had happened the day before. When she saw Lily's red hair she was even more confused as she thought it was Ginny. She took a shower and the red-head was awake when she came out of the bathroom. Absentmindedly Hermione said, "Morning Gin."

Lily's head snapped up with a confused look. "Did you forget my name already?" Hermione looked at Lily. Realizing her mistake she felt bad. "I'm sorry Lily. My best friend from home is a red-head too. I kind of forgot where I was for a minute."

"Don't worry Hermione. I understand, it's been a crazy 24-hours for you and it's only about to get crazier, we have classes today."

Hermione got dressed and both she and Lily were met with the boys at the bottom of the staircase. "Good morning ladies." Sirius bowed to them. Hermione laughed.

"Good morning mister self-proclaimed king of Gryffindor." Remus was leaning against the back of the armchair. He looked kind of gloomy. She didn't like that look on his face. It made him look super old. "Good morning Remus."

Remus could hear Moony go nuts when she addressed him. "Good morning Hermione." He looked at her with a smile. They all walked down to the Great Hall together. When they sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione sat in between Remus and Sirius facing the Slytherins table and Lily sat across between James and Peter. (A/N: for the purpose of this story, James and Lily are not together yet.)

Hermione could feel her stomach do flips every time Remus reached close to her. Something else seemed to catch her eye across the room. Someone was staring at her. She knew she recognized him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He had black hair and a slightly larger nose. "Hey Lily who is that?" As soon as she asked Lily he stopped staring.

"Severus Snape, why?" Hermione gulped knowing that if she said the truth then Sirius and James wouldn't be very happy. She somewhat pitied her old professor. He was unfairly teased by the Marauders. It was one of the only things Remus from her time said he regretted.

"No reason just trying to get my bearings." Hermione went back to her breakfast.

"Snape is a right git. Stay clear of him Hermione." Sirius informed her. "If he bothers you those let us know we'll take care of it."

"You will do no such thing. I can handle myself thank you very much." Hermione groaned at Sirius. "Come on we're going to be late if we don't get going. What's first?"

"Potions with the Slytherins." Remus answered after taking a sip of pumpkin juice. He got up and offered his hand to Hermione to help her up. She took his hand and slightly blushed. _Does he have to look so good?_ Hermione thought to herself as she stared to walk out of the hall.

The potions door was locked when they got there and it wasn't long before the Slytherins were also waiting with them. "We'll look at this; the Gryffindorks have a new friend. Lucius Malfoy, 6th year Slytherin prefect." He took Hermione's hand without asking and kissed it. Hermione had to use all of her strength to keep from throwing up. She had decided while talking to Dumbledore that it would be best for her to say she was a Pureblood from America to stay under the radar of Voldemort and the future death eaters.

"Hermione Granger." She pulled her hand away gracefully trying not to show how much she didn't want him touching her. She knew using her real name might be slightly dangerous but by the time it mattered she hoped to be done with her plans.

"So Miss Granger, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Lucius gave her a normal Slytherin smirk trying to seem sexy.

"Honestly I'd rather not talk about the details but my family was murdered and Professor Dumbledore is a family friend and took me in. My grandfather went to school with Dumbledore." Dumbledore had decided this as her cover story to the people she didn't 100% trust with her life. She knew it would be long before she told the marauders where she was from, but she was never going to tell Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm hope that you enjoy your time at Hogwarts. Maybe I can help you out with that one?"

"Yeah right snake, no good friend would let anyone around you." Sirius yelled at Lucius. Fortunately for Sirius, before Lucius could say anything Slughorn unlocked the door to let them in.

"Ah Miss Granger, I would like you to partner with Mr. Snape for today's class. He is my best student and should be able to catch you up to speed if we are further than your former school." Slughorn smiled at her oblivious to the slight hiccup in her breathing. _He can't be my partner, he's my teacher and was a down right git until the last battle. _Hermione tried her hardest not to freak out. She sat next to Snape and wasn't at all surprised with the way he ignored her.

"Um... Hi I'm Hermione." She tried to offer her hand to her future professor, or would it be her past professor? She wasn't sure. Though it didn't really matter here. Here in the time she was at he was sixteen. He looked like he was snubbing her hand before her took it.

"Severus Snape, but don't expect me to do all of the work. You may be new, but I don't like slackers. You're only here because Slughorn put you there." _Yep that was just what I was expecting to happen. _

"Right well I can promise you that won't happen."

"Sure whatever you say Granger." After that the two barely spoke to one another. Somehow their potion came out to be perfect. The seemed to agree on the order of how things went and work better than a well-oiled machine.

"Well we seem to work pretty well together huh?"

"Whatever Granger." _Gotta love how cheery he is._ Hermione had to stop herself from laughing at her own thought. When Slughorn released class only four groups had successfully made the potion, her and Severus, Lily and Remus, James and Sirius, and Lucius and his partner. Peter looked very frazzled at the end of lesson.

"Peter are you ok?" Hermione couldn't help but feel bad for the boy. He may have betrayed his friends in her time, but in this time he was just a 16 year old boy.

"Yes I'm just not very good at Potions is all." She nodded and smiled at him. They all walked to Transfiguration together. Sirius was his normal Sirius and was trying to flirt with Hermione all the way there. This didn't sit well with Moony. Remus could feel Moony stirring more than usual. The full moon wasn't for another week. Hermione slightly noticed the inner war Remus was having. She was happy when she got to sit next to him in Transfiguration to find out what was wrong.

She leaned over and whispered to him, "Hey are you ok? You look like you're having some inner war?"

He looked at her happy to see that she cared but worried that she noticed. "Yeah just grossed out by Sirius' corny pickup lines." He chuckled and felt a lot better when she laughed too. "I know right? It's all in good fun though. I don't think he actually likes me." She didn't sound sad at that statement because she wasn't. Remus could feel himself smile. He could also smell that delicious scent being so close to her.

"He's such a goof, but honestly I wouldn't ever want a life without him. He, James, and Peter are the best things that could have happened to me." Hermione nodded. "My friends back home were too." She looked down and her smiled fell from her face. "Were? Did something happen to them?"

Hermione could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Um one was killed and the other blamed me for what happened." Remus felt for her. "Well the way I see it, it couldn't possibly be all your fault unless you outright killed your friend. Which I doubt you did and your other friend isn't much of a friend if they blamed you for it." Hermione smiled and wiped the tears away. She whispered a quick thank you before the lesson really picked up. Maybe she could tell him sooner rather than later. She hadn't decided exactly who she wanted to tell yet. She knew it was probably going to have to be all the marauders but did she want to tell Lily too? That also posed the question of her future/past Potions master. Since the last battle she seemed to trust Severus, but would he trust her. She spent the entire lesson thinking about it. She almost didn't even move when class was over. Remus nudged her out of her thoughts and Hermione was slightly embarrassed.

As they were all leaving to go to lunch Remus pulled her back a little. "Ok now it's my turn to ask you if you are ok. You were pretty distracted during class, was it what we talked about before class started? I didn't mean to upse..."

Hermione quickly cut him off. "No no Remus it wasn't you. I just... I don't really know how to explain my past to you guys and I'm not sure when is the best time to either." They walked as they talked and Hermione wasn't sure why but she wanted to tell him everything. She, however, knew that she couldn't tell just him, she had to tell all of them.

"Well I'm here when you are ready and find the words to do it." Remus smiled down at her. Part of him wanted to hug her and make everything better but he thought it might scare her off. **You stupid human hug her, we need her. She smells wonderful, she looks even better. Please you're killing me here.** Remus shook his head to clear Moony out of his mind. Many days he hated his furry problem and this was one of the main reasons why. Even if he wanted Hermione, she couldn't possibly want him when she found out about him and if she could get passed that she would be in too much danger. He couldn't put her in that kind of danger.

"Remus, I know I just met you and you can totally say no, but I could really use a hug right now." She smiled at him. Maybe it was her connection with the older Remus that made her feel so close to Remus at this time. She really thought he was the one that was going to make her time worth it. Sure she was going to be able to get Harry extra precious years with his parents but she knew she wouldn't make it through without a friend.

**Stupid human say yes. If you don't say yes, so help me god I will kill you. **"Of course Hermione." He stopped walking and turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Hermione couldn't help but feel safe in his arms, like she could stay there forever. Remus loved the way she fit perfectly in his arms. **See isn't she perfect human. She should be ours. I want her, you want her, now take her.** _**No you'll hurt her. You're a monster. She deserves better than us.**_ Remus couldn't help but smell how intoxicating she smelled.

When they pulled a part Hermione smiled. "Thank you Remus. You know you are probably going to be my best friend here." He nodded his head at her and they continued to walk with her down to the Great Hall. They weren't too far behind the other Gryffindors, but they still noticed how they were behind the rest of the group.

"Ah Moony what took you all so long." Sirius always had to be the first to know everything.

"Shut up Snuffles we weren't that far behind. We were just talking." Remus and Hermione sat in the same places as they had that morning.

Ok so it was a pretty long chapter. It was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be. So I'm not 100% sure when I will update again but I can say that it will be sooner than the last update. I have to say that I promise to make the updates longer because waiting is no fun when the chapters are like 500 words right? Hopefully soon my keyboard will be here and I can write faster. I really have to say I like writing on my iPad better than my laptop because my laptop barely leaves the house whereas my mini barely stays home when I'm gone so I can seriously write anywhere. I love the Marauders and I love Remus. I'm trying to decide how long I want this to go on though or what to do in the middle. Part of me wants there to be a very failed date between Sirius and Hermione where she feels obligated to go or at least have him ask her out, but then the other part just wants to get down to business and make Remus and Hermione a couple. I really have no clue I'm kind of making it up as I go.

I hope you enjoyed and please please review. It helps me and makes me feel good to hear that you are liking what you're seeing.


	5. Remus, do you trust me?

Ok so I wrote this chapter once wasn't happy with it this is try two and I'm much happier with it. Enjoy and please review when you are done.

Hermione's day went quickly after that. She told the rest of her friends that she had to use the bathroom before going down for dinner and they let her go alone. On the way to the Great Hall she could hear voices.

"Come on Peter, tell me more about the new girl. Is she a threat to your lord?" The voice was unmistakably Bellatrix Black. She sounded like she was trying to flirt the answers out of him. The thing that stuck in Hermione's mind was the words 'your lord.' This stopped all thought of Hermione telling all of them where she was from. She still knew she was going to tell Remus though. He deserved to know and she really needed a friend that knew.

"She's smart Bella, but that's all I know about her. Remus and Sirius seemed to have taken a liking to her though. I swear that's all I know. You can't keep contacting me in the hall like this. Meetings are the only time I can know that I'm not being watched. I'm a damn spy. If anyone sees us together they'll start to ask questions. Now stay away in public." Hermione heard footsteps going one way and lighter footsteps going the other. She quickly hurried to the Great Hall. Peter still wasn't there but Bellatrix was. Hermione sat down next to Remus and smiled.

"You took some time, you feeling ok?" Remus whispered in her ear.

"Yeah just being a girl, fixing my hair and such. Where's Peter?" She took a bite out of her bread looking at him curiously.

"Said he wasn't hungry and he was ready to go to bed." She nodded.

"Hey Remus, you trust me right?"

"Yeah of course I do Hermione why, what's wrong?"

"I need you to come with me and not ask any questions until I ask for them. Ok?" Remus nodded. "Yeah I trust you Hermione." She smiled and took his hand, starting to get up.

"Oi where are you two going?" Sirius looked at both of them.

"Library, Remus is going to help me with some research. We'll see you guys in the common room later." Everyone seemed to nod but Lily had a smirk on her face. They left the Great Hall and Lily started to giggle. "God those two are horrible liars. They're so obviously going to make out."

Hermione led Remus up to the seventh floor. Both knew where they were going but Remus didn't ask how she knew about it. They walked into the Room of Requirement that Hermione made to look like the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat down and Hermione sighed.

"Remus I think that it's time I tell you about my past. I can't tell you everything, but I need to tell someone at least the big parts of it. God I wish I had a truth serum right now. Um Remus, I'm not from here. I'm from the future." Remus looked shocked. "I would have told you all, but something happened on my way to the Great Hall that made me not want to tell one of you. Peter isn't a good guy in the future. I thought he was too young for it to happen already, but I guess I was wrong. I saw him talking to Bellatrix Le- Black, sorry she's a Black her. He outright said he was a spy. He's a spy in the future too so if you believe me about that you'll believe me about Peter. Look I came here to change everything. The war in the future is much worse than it is now. The death eaters of the future are ruthless and horrible." Remus looked like he was thinking. "Ok here are the very vague big parts. Lily and James get married. There's going to be a prophecy and their child is part of that prophecy. So You-Know-Who comes to kill them. He kills James, but gives Lily the choice to give Harry up in exchange for her life. She tells him no and so he kills her. However, because Lily chose to protect Harry it protected Harry with ancient magic and You-Know-Who went into hiding. Sirius gets blamed for their death and was thrown in Azkaban. Fast forward to when I was eleven. Harry and I were sorted into the same house. We were fast friends after the Halloween feast. He fought You-Know-Who that year and the next. Then Sirius escaped and you were my teacher that year. The next year You-Know-Who really came back with Peter's help. He killed an innocent student and almost Harry. The war escalated from there. The war ended when You-Know-Who and Harry died fighting." She could feel tears fall. "My life was hell. So I tried to go back to fix it, but something went wrong. I guess I focused too much on Harry's life than his death and it put me back here with you guys."

Remus looked like he was thinking. "So your friend who died is Harry?" She nodded. "And your other friend that blamed you for him dying? Hermione your other friend is nuts. That was not your fault." **Hug her human she needs you. **For once Remus agreed with Moony. He got up and hugged her. She cried into his chest. When her tears started to slow he pulled her away from him. "Hermione how much do you know about me?"

"I know about you being a werewolf. I know the other Marauders are Animagi to help you with the problem. Heck I'm even one myself. Every night that Harry and I were on the run I would work on it. I tried to beg Harry to do it too. I thought it would be easier to run as animals than a humans but he was too afraid that he would be a stag just like his father. He thought it would be too hard to know that he was so much like his father." Remus pulled her close again. He wasn't sure how he felt about her knowing. **She knows and accepts you anyways now kiss her dammit! **_**No! Even if she had feelings for me you would hurt her. **_**The stupid rat has hurt her more. He's the reason for all of her pain. God I wish I could just kill the rat. **_**No we have to play this correctly. We know we can't trust him we can help her change it all.**_

"So then what are you?" He let go of her and she looked a little confused. "You know your animal?"

"Oh a wolf. Watch." She quickly changed into her animagus form. She was a large wolf with a cream on her underbelly and paws and honey brown to match her hair over her top (Think Jenna from Balto only brown and larger). **She's beautiful. Why do I have to be restrained by the goddamn moon? **Remus smiled at her. She was beautiful as a wolf and she was bigger than Sirius' dog form. She turned back with a smile. "So any other questions?"

"No I'm all good."

"Really? You believe me?"

"Hermione you wouldn't lie to me. I can tell. Besides you have no reason to lie to me. I can tell you the rest of the Marauders won't be so trusting though."

"Remus you know you can't tell them yet right?"

"Yeah I know but you'll tell them eventually. Well maybe not Peter but the rest of them eventually. We'll have to figure out what to do with him though. Before you I trusted him and now that I know he's a spy I can't put my friends at risk."

"We'll figure something out but it's almost curfew so we should probably head back." Remus nodded at her suggestion.

He walked her back and they both laughed all the way there; talking about how weird it must be for her to be there. When the reach the fat lady Remus stopped. "Thank you by the way for trusting me with your past."

"I trust you more than anyone in the in my time why shouldn't it be the same here?" Remus smiled and they walked into the Common Room. The rest of the Marauders were sitting by the fire when they stopped to look at the incoming members.

"Hey where's Lily?" Hermione looked curiously at Sirius and James.

"She got sick of James and ran up to her room about 10 minutes ago." Hermione nodded and headed up the stairs.

"So Moony how was the make out session with Granger?" Sirius raised his eye brows at his best friend. Remus rolled his eyes.

"We weren't making out. We were doing research."

"Anatomy research? Come on Moony, you've got five minutes to claim that bird before I take her." Sirius smirked.

"She doesn't like you. She told me herself. We're just friends and we just did research end of story." Remus sat down next to Sirius.

"Yeah we'll see about that. When have you known me to not get what I want?" Remus again rolled his eyes at Sirius.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting on her bed with Lily trying to explain the same thing.

"Come on Granger, he totally likes you and you totally like him and both of you are terrible liars so if you weren't making out what were you doing?"

"Research! Lily I'm not lying and no one likes anyone. Well except for you and Potter." Hermione chuckled.

"Potter likes me I don't like him."

"Yeah and Sirius Black is a werewolf."

"No Remus is." Lily stated very bluntly.

"How did you know?"

"Well it's not super hard to figure out. Remus is always off duties on the night of the full moon, he's always tired on that day, and come on the nicknames, Moony really? If that's not a dead giveaway I don't know what is. How do you know?"

"I guessed and he confirmed. Like you said, they have very strange nicknames." Hermione could feel herself sweating. _Please just let her believe that._

"I never thought to ask him about it. I figured he would tell me when he was ready." Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She knew she had to tell Remus though. He deserved to know that Lily knew.

"Well I'm going to go to bed then. I'll see you in the morning?" Lily nodded her head and Hermione crawled into her bed. She didn't care that she wasn't really dressed, she was tired and figured her bra and underwear would suffice for the night.


	6. Gryffindor Drinking Night

Ok once again life got the best of me. Since January I've: graduated with my AA, started a job, planned a wedding, got married, moved to the other side of the state of Florida, started working on my Bachelor's degree in Statistics with a second major in Mathematics, and got into a car accident that totaled my car. Yeah I think that's everything. So that's a lot of stuff, however I'm hoping things will settle. I've put Google Drive on my phone so I can basically be writing whenever so I've already started the next chapter of this, but that's because I didn't know I started this. I was going to put them both together but this one is already over 2,000 words. I know I don't update much, but at the same time I don't want my chapters to be more that 2,000-3,000 words. I think that is a little too much. Once again _this is Hermione's thoughts, __**this is Remus' thoughts, **_**and this is Mooney's thoughts. **Review when you are done please and thank you.

* * *

><p>Sleeping came pretty easy to Hermione that night as she felt a lot better now that someone knew. Someone could help her. Someone was there for her. She however was up very early that Saturday morning. She slipped on some yoga pants and a Bulgarian quidditch t-shirt on to go downstairs. She smiled when she saw Remus by the fire.<p>

"You're up early on a Saturday mister." He smiled at her as she sat down next to him.

"Believe it or not I'm a morning person. Where did you get the t-shirt from?" He smiled at the fact that she might be a quidditch fan.

She smiled and lowered her voice. "My fourth year, Hogwarts hosted the triwizard tournament and the champion from Drumstrang was also the seeker for Bulgaria and we dated during that year. Dumber than a post though and he could never say my name correctly." She laughed a little. She wanted to make sure that he knew she wasn't carrying any type of torch for Victor Crum. They had been way over before the war though she really did enjoy the merchandise he alway sent her. "Oh we need to talk about something. Lily knows about you. She told me last night. You guys really need to be more careful with your nicknames for each other."

"Do you think anyone else knows?"

"Well I don't know if he knows right now but I know Snape knows in my time. He's actually the reason I figured it out."

"Git. Thanks Hermione. What would I do without you by my side?"

"I thought I already explained the future. Do we have to go over it again?" She giggled and he loved it. _**She so pretty when she giggles. **_**And if you get your head out of your ass we can hear that giggle for the rest of our lives.**_** No she deserves better than us. **_He draped his arm around her and pulled her close into a sideways hug.

"You know Sirius is going to go nuts over the quidditch shirt?"

"Yeah I figured but I was so tired last night that I didn't even change and so I just threw this on to be able to come down here." He let go of Hermione and couldn't help but think about her sleeping in nothing. Thankfully Sirius came downstairs to save him from his thoughts.

"Morning mate. Sleep well?" Sirius sat across from them and Hermione shifted herself to sit cross legged and straight. She pulled her horribly done ponytail out and redid it.

"Why are you people so cheery in the morning? I know Moony is a morning person but Hermione you were almost perfect. Look you even like quidditch." He pointed to her shirt. "Come on I'm dragging you back to bed with me." He chuckled and jokingly tried to pull her to the boys' dorm.

"Sirius it's wake up time just sit down and talk with us you'll be awake soon enough." She stayed where she was. Sirius sighed and sat down on the recliner next to them.

"Hermione, be serious this is just too early. How are you two even having a coherent conversation?" He rubbed his eyes. "The only reason to be up this early is to get freaky and I doubt you two were doing that." Hermione blushed furiously. Yes it was before 7 am, but there was more to do on a Saturday morning before 7 am than sex. _**Did he have to say that? I'm already horny thinking about her sleeping naked and now he has to actually bring up sex.**_** Mmm sounds nice. I bet you could get her to scream. **_**You're not helping either.**_

"Hermione isn't that type of girl and we both know it Pads." Hermione smiled at Remus' statement. Don't get her wrong she wasn't a virgin, but she was always in a relationship with the person. Viktor had been her first, but there was only one other Muggle boy from her neighborhood that she dated over the summer. Her and Ron never got to that point because of the war.

"Thank you Remus. At least I know someone knows I'm not a slag." She smiled at him.

"I think we should have some fun tonight. What do you say Moony? Gryffindor drinking night?" They always started the year off with a drinking night. It had been a tradition since they were fourteen. "Maybe we can finally get Lily to admit that she's in love with Prongs. Come on Hermione you'll join right? We have this secret place we go in the castle that no one else knows about."

"Sure why not? Sounds like fun to me. Just no past questions. It's still a little fresh." She was still playing the family death card which was mostly true.

"Of course Hermione. We wouldn't want to intrude. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost all my friends. They truly are my family." Sirius put his hand on her knee and squeezed just enough to be comforting.

* * *

><p>The Marauders of course took her to the Room of Requirement. When they stopped in front of the door Remus smirked at her. They both knew this wasn't her first time there. She of course acted like it was. "Hey Sirius, why is James walking in front of a blank wall?"<p>

"Sh, all will be revealed." When the door appeared Hermione put a shocked look on her face. Remus laughed at her face. He leaned down getting as close as possible to her ear. "That was the most awful shocked face I have ever seen." She laughed at his comment. However she laughed a little too loud and everyone turned to stare at her. "Sorry."

Lily gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her into the Room just after James. James had imagined something very different than Hermione would have expected. He imagined something much like a muggle living room with a not so separate bedroom that had lots of beds in it. "What is this like some sort of super-secret hang out? Don't the teachers know this could totally be an orgy fest room." She knew the answer, but didn't want to give away that she already knew about the room.

"That's the wonderful thing, love. They can't get in. This is the Room of Requirement. It can be anything you want it to be and it will only allow who you want in it." Sirius smiled at her and pulled her over to the couches. "The beds are more for the fact that roaming the halls drunk and after curfew is a bad mix. Don't worry Lily knows the drill she packed you your night clothes." Remus sat her down next to him on one of the couches with Sirius on the other side.

"Ok so we have fire whiskey for drinking and Peter what did you get for snacks?" James placed the fire whiskey on the coffee table and sat down on the couch across from Hermione.

"We have cheese and crackers, homemade crisps, brownies, chocolate chip cookies, and something they called m and m cookies?"

Hermone perked up. "My favorite!" She grabbed the cookies before they could even be placed on the table. Remus started to laugh at her. "What I grew up by a muggle town, muggles have really good candy. Lily can confirm that."

Lily giggled and nodded. Lily sat down in a recliner at the end of the coffee table leaving Peter to sit with James. "So what do you guys normally do other than eat and drink?" Hermione asked.

"Usually truth or dare. Which is why I never pick dare. They never stop daring me to kiss James." Lily rolled her eyes as James put on a cheesy smile. Sirius chuckled.

"I wonder why that is." Hermione giggled and looked at Remus. He chuckled back at her. Their little secret of knowing that James and Lily ended up together made their relationship now even funnier.

The night went by before they knew it, but Hermione really hadn't drank a whole lot. The last thing she needed was to slip up in front of Peter. Peter was drinking a lot or at least looked like he was.

"So Hermione, truth or dare?" Peter lifted his glass to her.

"It's not even your turn, but truth." Hermione laughed and eyed Remus.

"Why are you really here?" Peter asked slurring his words. "I told you Peter, my family and friends were murdered and Dumbledore was a family friend."

"See I don't buy it, what school did you go to again?" Peter smiled. Hermione's smile faded. "Peter you know it's really too soon to be talking details but I went to a small private school and my parents were killed in a fire and my friends died fighting the war."

"And what are your friends' names?" Peter sloshed back the rest of his drink.

"I think that's enough Wormtail." Remus spoke up and Hermione was relieved. "Imagine if we were all killed you wouldn't want to talk about it either." Hermione smiled and looked at Remus giving him a small nod.

"Peter I think it's time for you to go to bed, you are obviously trashed." Sirius commented.

**Stupid rat I wish you would just let me kill him already. **Remus mentally rolled his eyes at Moony. _**Killing Peter is not the answer. Stopping him from getting into the Order is the right answer and Hermione agrees. **_

"Well I think it's all time for us to go to bed. It's well after curfew and I know I'm getting tired." Lily smiled trying to fizzle the situation.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea my dear. Let me assist you." James gave her a very cheeky grin. Lily screamed no, but before she could run James grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and ran for a bed. James threw her down and plopped on top of her.

"James get off me!" She smacked him. "Come on I have to change my clothes anyways. I'm not sleeping in jeans." She tried to wiggle her way out from under him.

"Only if you come right back to this bed." James looked at her and smiled. Hermione and Remus were chuckling over the whole scene. "Fine!" Lily rolled her eyes and James let her up. "Come on Hermione, I have your clothes in the bathroom." Hermione got up and followed Lily to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed Remus turned to Peter. "What the hell? You crossed a line. I hope you feel horrible in the morning." Remus got up and walked to the beds throwing his shirt onto the floor next to the bed. He quickly changed into sweatpants to go to bed.

The rest of the boys did the same. Lily and Hermione came out and Lily stupidly tried to get in her own bed but the bed James picked out was closer to the bathroom than the two left. James popped up and grabbed her before she could think twice. Hermione burst out laughing, "Good night Lily."

Hermione headed to the second to last bed which was right next to Remus. Sirius was snoring loudly. Hermione crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Sleep was not easy though. Hermione dreamed about the day Harry died. Remus heard what started as small whimpers in his dream. <strong>Wake up human. WAKE UP!<strong> Remus woke up with a fright to hear Hermione crying. He jumped out of bed and ran over to her's. "Hermione wake up." Tears poured down her face. "No Harry don't he's going to kill you!" Remus shook her. "Hermione wake up. Come on it's all a dream." Hermione woke up gasping for air. Remus pulled Hermione into his arms. "Shhhh. It's ok we're going to fix it all." She cried in his arms for a good five more minutes before calming down.

"God I haven't had that dream in weeks. I thought I was ok." Hermione sighed. _I probably look like a hot mess. God now one super embarrassed. _"I'm so sorry Remus. I feel horrible for waking you up. You could have ju-"

"Hermione stop you're fine. You need me right now. We're in this together remember." Remus offered his hand with a smile. She took it and smiled at him with watery eyes.

"Now come on let's get you back to sleep." Hermione nodded. She moved back under the covers and he crawled in next to her. He pulled her close to him. "Just go to sleep, I'll chase all the bad dreams away."


	7. Full Moon

The next morning Remus and Hermione were the first ones up. Hermione didn't have anymore nightmares after that. They were sitting on the couch when the rest of the gang finally rose. They all changed their clothes and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast. Being a Sunday they didn't have to worry about classes or homework. Breakfast went smooth and the day was spent relaxing and playing quidditch.

Hermione was curled up on the bleachers of the Gryffindor section when Lily plopped next to her. "I was wondering how long it was going to be before you approached me with James problems." Hermione smiled.

"I don't have James problems, we're not dating or anything." Lily retracted. "You're having the problem that you are starting to have feelings for James. You snuggled and found that he's not as horrible as you thought he was."

"Am I that easy to read?" Lily looked over at the boys. "I don't like him, I don't think, but you're right he's not as horrible as I thought. He's sweet." Lily got a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"So what exactly do you want me to tell you Lily?" Hermione looked over at Lily with a smiled. "I don't know! Ugh!" She threw her head back in frustration.

"Ok here's a thought, spend more with James maybe he's more than just a prankster." Hermione smirked to herself.

"Maybe you're right. You know the same goes for Sirius and Remus, especially Remus." Lily gave Hermione a knowing look.

"I'm not sure what you are implying miss Evans, but I'm well aware of that." Hermione gave her a smirk. "Sure you don't Hermione."

The month went by fairly quickly. Hermione and Remus had grown extremely close after she revealed her past to him. They sat together during class especially in Potions so she wouldn't have to work with Snape again. They fell into an easy rhythm and though they both had some growing feelings for each other neither pushed it just yet. Neither of them talked about her nightmares from that night. Hermione knew one thing though; the full moon was coming up. Hermione wanted nothing more than to join Remus and the boys that night. Obviously the boys wouldn't know it was her, but Remus and Moony would.

They were sitting in the library working on a defense essay when Hermione looked up at him. "Hey Remus?" He looked up at her. "What's up?" She smiled. "You're probably going to say no but can I come tomorrow night. The boys don't have to know it's me. I can just meet you somewhere in wolf form." Remus made a face that Hermione didn't like. **Human say yes or so help me.** "Hermione I just don't want to hurt you. Moony can be pretty rough on James and Sirius. I'm just afraid of what he will do to you." **Stupid human I want her tomorrow is the only night I get to be out and you will not keep me from her. **_**No you leave horrible bruises on my friends what are you going to do to her?**_

"I promise I'll be ok. I'm fast Remus remember I was on the run for over a year you don't exactly not work on your running." He shook his head, "No I will not risk you. That's final ok?" Hermione nodded her head slowly. Remus knew she was stubborn and wouldn't give this up without more pleading but for now it seemed to be done. "Come on it's time for dinner." He smiled at her. _**She's adorable when she is determined.**_

Hermione closed her book and pushed her stuff into her bag. They walked in silence to the Great Hall as Hermione was dying to convince him to let her come along. She knew he had her best interest at heart but that didn't make it any less tempting to keep asking. They both knew she didn't have a just drop it personality. When they sat down the rest of the group was already there.

"So what were you two up to?" Lily eyed Hermione mischievously. "Working on our defense essay. Mines almost done. Would you proof read it for me later?"

"Sure." Lily nodded and smiled. James always smiled when Lily did and though they weren't dating yet Lily was warming to the idea of James. She'd let him sit next to her in class without argument and even would help him with his homework if he asked.

"I'll proof read it too if you want me to Hermione." Sirius gave her a cheeky grin. "Yeah and copy it at the same time, I think not. Write your own essay Sirius."

"Well then will you help me study. I know this quiet little space in the library we can go." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her. Hermione laughed. Sirius flirted with her at least once a day. "Yeah you study that's really funny Sirius." Remus chuckled nervously. Hermione always turned down Sirius, but he never knew if it was because she liked someone else. Everyday his feelings for her grew.

"Well what about the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?" Sirius smiled at her and Remus was shocked. Sirius hadn't out right asked her out.

Hermione stopped mid-bite of her mashed potatoes. "Oh I'm sorry Sirius I can't I'm going shopping with Lily. She asked me last week right Lily?" Hermione eyed Lily. _Come on Lily back me up. _

Lily nodded, "Yeah we have to go shopping for girl stuff." Lily knew Hermione had feelings for Remus but at the same time didn't want to hurt Sirius.

"Well what a shame. Lily you just ruin everything don't you." Sirius joked. Hermione laughed. "Well Sirius I'm sorry, but I require girl time. Alice graduated last year and so I don't have any other girlfriends. We need to shop and stuff."

"See Sirius I can't let my only female friend down." She smiled at Lily. She wouldn't mind some girl time but she mostly just didn't want to go on a date with Sirius. She wasn't sure she wanted to date anyone let alone Sirius. She was here to change her past not to date. "So what is everyone doing tomorrow night?"

"Remus is going to help his sick uncle and the rest of us are having a boys only drinking night." James said with confidence.

Hermione smiled. "Oh Remus, I didn't know your uncle was sick is he going to be ok?" He knew she was only playing along she knew what was really going on.

"Yeah he has a terminal illness. Usually my aunt can take care of him, but once a month she has a meeting that she just can't get out of and I go over and help her." He explained. This was a very well-practiced excuse.

"Do you need any help? I'm really good with giving medicine. I spent my summer before last administering medicine to a friend who was very clumsy." She smiled at him. This was once again her sneaky way of asking again to join them tomorrow night.

"No no that's not necessary. He doesn't have much medicine. She mostly just needs me to sit with him while she is gone." She sighed under her breath. _Why can't I go?_

The rest of dinner went as it usually did. Sirius harmlessly flirted, Peter stayed quiet, and Remus tried not to get jealous of the attention Sirius was getting from Hermione. That night it was just Remus and Hermione in the Common Room. They were at opposite end of the couch working on homework. Hermione looked around the Common Room to make sure no one would hear them. She put down her books on the floor and scooted closer to him.

"Remus I promise I won't get hurt just let me try." She pleaded with him. "Hermione I just don't want you to get hurt." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "You're my friend and you're here to save my other friends. You're not here to get hurt by Moony. Besides don't you think that if you did get hurt the rest of the guys would suspect something?"

_He has a really good point. _She sighed. "Remus I just want to be there for you." She cuddled to hug his stomach. "You are more important to me than anyone in this time." She pulled away from him. "Actually you are the most important person ever. You always believed in me. You always told me I could do everything. It's nice to know that no matter what time I'm in with you, you trust me."

_**Does she have to be so sweet? **_"No matter how much you sweet talk me Hermione I'm not going to let you come tomorrow."

Hermione groaned. "Fine but I won't be far if you need me ok?"

"Of course, I'll come see you first thing the next morning ok?" Hermione nodded, she was planning on being up all night anyway. "Well come on then let's get to bed. Tomorrow is a big day."

The next day went as planned. The boys snuck off well after Remus had left to stop any suspicion. Hermione was very nervous. She couldn't stand just waiting for Remus to get back. She was very bad at waiting for news. She wanted to make sure at the very least that Remus was safe. She knew the other guys would be ok, but she wasn't so sure about Remus. In the future, Remus would need a full healing session after the full moon.

Hermione had to know. She rushed upstairs and grabbed her beaded bag. She threw Harry's cloak on and made her way as quietly as possible to one of the many tunnels that led to the outer grounds of the castle. Her map of the castle was much more updated than the Marauders. She hid her bag and cloak in the passage and changed into her animal form. The biggest perk about coming back in time was that Remus was currently the only one who knew about her wolf form.

She didn't want to mess with the boys' fun, she just wanted to make sure Remus was fine. She ran through the forest following the sound of the howls she hoped were Remus'.

Soon enough she came to a clearing where she saw James, Sirius, and Peter in animal form. She stayed in the shadows hoping no one would notice her, especially Remus. She knew he would be pissed if he found out she was not waiting back at the castle. Moony seemed to be no where in sight until a howl came from the other side of the clearing. Hermione didn't know why Remus was howling so much or if this was a normal thing. He emerged from the shadows eyes first. Hermione could tell he sensed her when he started crossing the clearing with determination in his eyes. She knew she had to run or she would for sure get caught. At least with running she had a chance at him not remembering she was there.

Hermione knew at the very least out of the five of them she and Remus would be the fastest. Remus started after Hermione as soon as she started running. Sirius and James tried to keep up, but definitely were not going to catch Moony completely and were not going to be able to tell anything definitive about her. Hermione knew as much as she didn't want to get caught she needed to go deeper into the forest. She needed to get Moony as far away from the school as possible. She was trying to protect him not get him expelled.

Hermione knew the dark forest almost as well as Moony did. Week on the run not only from You-Know-Who, but also from the press made her resourceful and in decent shape. They ran for about an hour before Remus started to back off. Hermione took this opportunity to head back to the castle. That was hard with her current position. She was only about a twenty minute walk from the Shrieking Shack, but she knew if she headed that way it would look suspicious to the Marauders. It took her an extra hour to get back to the castle without taking the Shrieking Shack pathway.

Hermione woke up the next morning sore and on the floor of the shower with it still on. She had been so tired and dirty that she knew she only had one option, shower. This is where she ended up falling asleep when she sat down for a minute to rest her legs. Concern finally hit her, would the boys tell Remus about his little chase, would Lily worry about where she was, and finally did Remus remember anything.

She sighed and pushed herself up off the stone floor. She didn't have the luxury of going back to bed. Lily would be up soon and would probably wake her up anyways. She got dressed and headed down to the Common Room.

Meanwhile...

Remus finally felt normal again. It was about 5am and he was back in his human form. The boys were ready with the normal supplies, a sandwich and some clothes to get to the Hospital Wing. On the walk there he felt so much more sore and tired than normal. "Hey guys was something different about last night?"

James was the first to speak up, "Yeah you went after an animal."

Remus felt his stomach drop. "Did I catch it?"

"Nah many it was a wolf. Not like you it was normal sized, I've never seen it before." Remus started boiling. _**Was it her? **_**Yeah and I almost got her too before the stupid moon started to fall. **The nurse on duty healed him up and the boys started to head to the Room of Requirement. "Are you coming Remus?" Sirius asked.

"No I'm going to go to the dorms." They nodded. He headed for the Common Room with a purpose.

It wasn't long before Remus came in with a not so happy face on. She knew she was caught. "Remus please…" He held his hand up to stop her. He took her hand and pulled her up to the boys dorm, locking and spelling the door behind them.

"Are you crazy?! I could have killed you! Or worse I could have bit you!" She opened her mouth, but again he stopped her. "No I don't want to hear it. Hermione you put yourself, your secret, and the future in jeopardy! What if I would have caught you? How are you going to explain a bite or a large scratch to James, Sirius, and most of all Peter?" He finally stopped. He had nothing, but concern on his face. She knew he wasn't mad at her, he really just cared.

Hermione stepped close to him and hugged him. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just needed to know you were ok. I couldn't just sit here and wait. Maybe we need to tell them I know because sitting here waiting for you to come back is just not an option." **God she smells so good and she fits so perfectly in our arms.**

"No we'll just have to come up with a better plan." He pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "One that doesn't involve me chasing you through the forest. Now promise me you won't ever pull a stunt like that again." She nodded. "Good now let's get back downstairs before someone is there to notice us coming down from the boys dorm together."

**So I know it's been a bit, but I can tell you I have been writing. However, I have been hand writing. I wrote about two of the six pages of this chapter by hand. I have the next chapter almost completely written by hand and I haven't stopped. I don't know why, but I just feel like writing by hand so I then have to type it up for you so that takes some time. Bear with me please. I will also work on my other stories, but I'm stuck at one point of Immediate Pureblood Immersion. I even have a full scene written for that story, but it's a scene that isn't set to happen until like Feb. in the story and they are currently in December so you see my problem. Please review. I love reviews and if you have an idea for something let me know. I do have an ending pair for Sirius with someone I'm adding who is a personal character, but she probably won't be introduced until either spring of 6****th**** year or very end of 6****th**** year, until then Sirius is going to jokingly go after Hermione. He's not serious about it and it wears off. Thank you for reading. :D**


	8. Hogsmeade and Pleads

It wasn't until later that day before Hermione got a moment alone with Lily. "So I realized I never actually thanked you for covering for me with Sirius." Lily smiled. "It's not a problem, but why don't you want to go out with Sirius? I mean he's really good looking and I can name at least ten girls who would die for him to ask them out, or are you finally going to admit that the person you really want to go with is Remus?" Lily gave her a sly grin.

"No Lily, I just don't think dating is an option right now. I just got to this school. I'm still getting into a schedule and way of living." Lily chuckled. "You've made room for spending lots of time with Remus in the library into that schedule." Hermione sighed. "I've made room for lots of time to study in the library, Remus just happens to be there." Lily pressed her lips together. "Yes well as long as you're sticking to your story. By the way where were you last night? I was in bed at 1 and you still weren't in." Hermione nodded. "Yeah I got carried away in the library. I found a book on Werewolves. I'm trying to find a way to help Remus." She knew Lily would believe her in a heartbeat.

The Hogsmeade trip came pretty quickly as the week was super boring. Hermione knew she had to work on her Christmas shopping before the other students bought all of the good items. She wasn't sure what she was going to get them or even what she was doing for Christmas. The Marauders were probably going home with James ore at least most of them were, but she would probably end up staying at the school.

Hermione and Lily arrived in Hogsmeade after the big rush of the younger kids. Shopping was a lot more fun with Lily than it was with Ginny. Lily didn't mind if Hermione spent two hours in the bookstore and could care less what Hermione thought about a top or a dress. Hermione found something special for each of the boys even Peter to try to keep up appearances. She got Remus a book on Potion for magical creatures (though it didn't have the Wolfsbane Potion), James got a specialized broom cleaning set, Sirius was getting a book on practical jokes, and she got Peter an assortment of candies that were to me made and delivered the day before Christmas eve for freshness. Hermione was even able to sneak away from Lily to buy her the shirt she told Hermione she had been eyeing since July.

Lunch came fast and almost as if planned the only table open was right next to the Marauders. Hermione rolled her eyes. That could not be a coincidence. "Hello boys." Lily was the first to address them. "How is your day going? Not getting into too much trouble right?" James instantly turned on the charm for Lily. "Of course not Lilypad. We're being perfect angels." Lily sat across from Hermione at their two person table that was directly next to James and Peter. Hermione was positioned next to Sirius and Remus on his other side. "I'm sure James." Lily picked up her menu. "So did you buy me anything special?" James smiled at her. "Even if I did it would be for Christmas and you'll just have to wait." She wasn't even looking at him. No wonder James was nuts about Lily. She had him running after her like a fox and a bunny.

"So what about you Hermione? Did you get me anything special?" Sirius smiled at her. "Maybe but you'll have to wait for Christmas to find out, just like everyone else." Sirius' smile grew ten miles wide. "So you did get me something." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I got everyone something not just you." He pouted. "But mine is the most special right." She chuckled at him.

"So what are you doing for Christmas Hermione?" Peter asked. "You know with not having family to go home to and all." Remus kicked him in the shin at the same time that James elbowed him in the side. "Really Peter? Could you be a little more insensitive?" Remus defended her. "No it's ok Remus. I'm going to be staying here at school. Like you said I have no family to go home to." James smiled, "Well why don't you come home with us? My parents are always up for taking in stragglers." Hermione smiled. "As long as they are ok with it I would love to." James nodded. "So I guess that means you and I will be spending Christmas together Hermione." Sirius smiled at her. "Maybe, but we won't be alone." She looked at Remus, who nodded to her. "Yeah all three of us go to the Potter's every year. Peter always goes home though." Peter had on the worst fake smile. "Yeah I have family to visit." Hermione knew that Peter probably didn't like the fact that Hermione was spending Christmas with his friends when he couldn't.

When the girls left to do more shopping, Sirius turned to James. "Great Prongs, now I have to care what I look like and how I act all Christmas break. And I have to get her the perfect present." Remus chuckled. "It's Hermione, she's not that hard to shop for. " Sirius' face lit up. "Yes Remus come shopping with me." Sirius jumped up and grabbed Remus pulling him out the door.

That night's dinner was quiet. Sirius was suspiciously quiet and smiling at Hermione. "I'm guessing I should be scared." She suggested to Remus. "Nah I made sure it was something you would like." She smiled at him. Out of all the guys he would know her best. "Thank you, Remus. I'm so glad I don't have to worry about getting a hand written coupon for a Quidditch lesson." Remus chuckled, "Don't give James any ideas. I just helped Sirius shop." Remus smiled.

Before Hermione knew it, it was October. She and Remus had spent the whole day studying in the library. "So we still have to work on our plan for the next full moon." Hermione smiled at Remus." I was hoping you would forget about that." Remus sighed while she smirked at him. "You can hope all you want; it's not going to happen. So I was thinking that maybe I can come to the Shrieking Shack later than the boys and just hide around until morning and then heal you myself. We can tell them I know and that's why I'm healing you. We don't have to tell them about my wolf form."

Remus shook his head. "Maybe we should wait one more full moon to tell them you know. Maybe you could just stay in Hogsmeade for the night. That way you're close but not in the line of fire." He was trying to keep her out of the action. "I don't know Remus. At least at the Shrieking Shack I know what's going on." Remus sighed again. "I'm just worried. Maybe we can just talk about this when we have more ideas. Maybe Lily can distract you for the night. You said she knew." Hermione groaned. "I don't know, maybe. Can't you just accept that I will be fine?" "No because I'm not risking you. Just leave it for now please." She sighed and nodded.

Hermione wished she and Remus could just come to a plan. The next full moon was only a week and a half a way. Hermione and Remus had been spending most of their time together. They studied together, they walked to class together, and currently they were walking to dinner together. Remus heard familiar voices around the corner before Hermione. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner. He put a finger over his lips. She nodded and he led her further down the hall.

"Peter you are failing your lord. You have brought us nothing." Hermione knew Bellatrix's voice over anyone's. It still haunted her nightmares. "Bella how many times have I told you about public meetings? Look if she's lying she's really good at it. She won't reveal any large details. No names or locations and she is never alone. She spends all her time with her time with Remus." Remus smiled. _**If only Sirius noticed that.**_"No matter how much I push, he always defends her. They all do, she's even spending Christmas with them." "Well get him in check and get snooping." Remus and Hermione heard footsteps, but Hermione refused to move until Remus couldn't hear footsteps.

"Hermione I'm starting to believe you more and more every day." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close into a side hug. Remus wanted nothing more than to confront him. "I think instead of planning for the next full moon we need to plan to expose Peter." Hermione shrugged. She didn't really have an answer to that. The next full moon was coming up soon and she wasn't sure they had time to plan both.

**Ok so it's only 1500 words, but I think that it was a necessary chapter. I've said before I'm hand writing and then typing these chapters and when I first wrote this one the second half was supposed to happen on Halloween, but I realized even if the full moon was right before they came back to school I was skipping a full moon so I had to rearrange some things. Next chapter will be a full moon. I do plan on spanning this story over a course of two years so there might be some time gaps. I don't want this to be an overly long story and I really do want to get to seventh year. Mostly because my girl comes in and I'm so ready for her to be in this. Review please it really helps me know what you guys are thinking. **


	9. The Reveal

Hermione and Remus were in the Common Room when Hermione finally decided to give up the battle about the full moon. It was only three days away and they still had no plan.

"So because you're being so stubborn about coming up with a plan, I've decided I will try and have Lily distract me." Remus grinned.

"Good, Sounds like a great plan to me." She sighed. "We will have a plan for next month though." She wasn't going to be bottled up forever.

The full moon came and Hermione and Lily got lots of food and caffeine to get them through the night. Lily had agreed to distract Hermione from worrying. She convinced Lily that it was all of the boys that she was worried about and not just Remus. There was already enough talk of how much time she spent with him already.

Though they were having fun, Hermione found herself staring out the window more than once throughout the night. She couldn't stop herself. Lily tried to help, but she fell asleep right before sun rise and Hermione decided to take this opportunity to finish waiting in the common room.

When Remus didn't come back by eight Hermione couldn't wait anymore. She ran upstairs, grabbed her invisibility cloak, and ran out the door. When she arrived at the hospital wing Remus was still being healed. He had bruises and big scratches all over his chest. The other boys were in beds too. This was not good. Hermione snuck up next to the head of the bed and waited. Remus inhaled and could immediately smell her.

When the nurse closed the curtain to go work on the other boys, Hermione threw the cloak on the ground and jumped into Remus' arms. "What the hell happened Remus?"

"Moony was restless. He kept trying to run for the school. Prongs had to buck him back. We crashed into everything." Remus started to wince. "Hermione please stop squeezing so hard it really hurts."

Hermione jumped back and apologized. "He also tried to attack Peter. Peter's size made it easy to get away but a good portion of the night was Moony trying to kill him."

Hermione nodded, she felt better knowing that Remus was ok. "Ok well I'm going to go back to the common room, but when you're done here come get me and we'll make a plan for Peter." He nodded and she grabbed the cloak.

It was another hour before the boys were released from the hospital wing. Sirius had a gash on his head as well as some bruises on his arms. James got the best of the situation and only had a sore shoulder. Peter was just more scared than anything. He wouldn't look at Remus and went straight to his dorm. When they stepped through the door, Hermione tried to look shocked.

"What happened to you Sirius?" She walked over examining the gash. "It's nothing love just an early morning game of Quidditch gone wrong. James and I ran into each other." He puffed out his chest a bit trying to act all ruff and tuff.

She smiled at him. "Oh thank goodness I was so worried." She put a little more drama in her voice and winked at Remus. He chuckled at her. Sirius smiled. "I could totally use a nurse though. I make a very good patient." She chuckled. "I'm sure you do, but Remus and I have some homework to attend to." She patted his face and walked out of the room with Remus in tow.

"Prongs one of these days I'll shag that woman." He sat on the couch. "Sure you will Pads. Sure you will."

After an hour of brainstorming they finally had a plan. They were going to play a magical game of I never, where lying wasn't an option. They weren't sure how though. Hermione then remembered how willing Slughorn was to give information to his favorite students. That was all they needed to run to the dungeons. After some time, Slughorn revealed that there was some truth serum in his potion supply cabinet. Hermione still had the cloak on her from earlier so it didn't take long to sneak in there.

Walking into the Common Room, Hermione didn't have to search very long for Sirius. He was still where he was this morning reading the paper. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey sexy, did you have fun at the Library?" She chuckled and put the fire whiskey that they had laced with the Veritaserum in front of him. "Well Remus and I were thinking that a game of I never would be fun. What do you say?"

"Sounds like lots of fun. Maybe we can finally get Lily to admit her love for James. Let's go after dinner." He threw his arm around Hermione and smiled at Remus who had sat down across from them. "Hey Moony maybe this time I can talk miss sexy here into my bed." Sirius said jokingly.

"Haha not happening. I will be sleeping in my own bed. Alone." She smiled. Dinner went fine and everyone was excited for the party. The game started off fine. Hermione was the first to go and the questions were at random. The spell to make them that way was made by Remus, no suspicion that way.

"I've never kissed a girl." All the boys took a drink. Remus was next. "I've never missed an assignment." Everyone except Hermione and Remus took a drink. Sirius was the next to go. His was pretty easy. "I have never been an only child." Only Peter and Remus took drinks of their firewhiskey. Remus turned to Hermione, "You have a sibling?" Hermione nodded. "I had a younger sister." She frowned and looked down. That was all Remus and Sirius needed to press on.

The game went on pretty tame for a while then James pulled the one Hermione and Remus were waiting for. "I have never taken the dark mark. That's a weird one none of us…" James noticed Peter taking a drink. The room was thick with tension. Sirius was the first to say something. "Get out." Though it sounded calm, but Hermione could feel him shaking next to her.

Peter didn't move. James repeated what Sirius said but with much more anger. "GET OUT!" Peter opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Remus grabbed him by the throat. "We said get out you rat. You've been spying on us haven't you?"

Peter's attitude completely changed. He had a maniacal grin on his face that made Hermione realize that he was bad all along. "Of course I have you stupid wolf. I've been spying on you and that stupid bitch of yours. I was doing well too. You didn't suspect a thing." Remus threw him against the wall and went after him. Remus' eyes flashed to yellow and Peter realized how much trouble he was in.

Peter tried to get out the door, but didn't get very far before Remus grabbed him once again and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever call her that. I trust her more than I ever trusted you. Now get out while I have the patience to let you live." Remus let him go and he ran from the room. Hermione sighed when Remus let Peter go. Remus turned around just as his eyes turned back to normal. Everyone was quiet; each person was processing what just happened. Sirius was the first to walk out of the room. Hermione turned to Lily. "Lily maybe we should go back to the dorm." James stopped Lily. "No I'd rather she stay. You can stay too Hermione, but I just want Lily to stay for me."

Lily didn't fight sleeping in the same bed as James that night. Sirius came back eventually and when he did Remus was still up waiting for him. Hermione was asleep on the couch across from him. Sirius sat next to him and looked at Hermione sleeping peacefully.

"She tried waiting up for you." Sirius looked over at his best friend of 5 years. "You knew didn't you?" Remus didn't look at him, he just looked down at his hands. "Hermione and I heard him talking to Bellatrix about two weeks ago."

"That's why Moony went after him on the full moon. Why didn't you tell us?" Remus chuckled. "Would you have believed me? I had no proof. Hell Hermione knew longer than I did."

"I would have believed you mate. James might not have but I would. James loved Peter like a little brother. He's going to take it the hardest, but at least he's got Lily to fall back on. He's going to need her support." Sirius smiled.

There was a long pause of comfortable silence. "Moony what are we going to do with Hermione?" Remus looked over at his friend with a confused look. "What do you mean Pads?"

"You like her and so do I. I don't want to stop you from happiness." Remus sighed.

"Even if she did like me, I'm not good for her. I'm damaged goods. I'm not good for anyone. I would just hurt her." Remus got up and walked over to his bed before Sirius could argue with him.

Sirius sighed at the girl sleeping across from him. He couldn't honestly be mad at her. Even if she had told him, he wouldn't have believed her. He didn't know her enough.

Sirius sighed and walked over to her. He bent down to her eye level and rubbed her cheek. "Hermione love, wake up. We need to get you in a normal bed." She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Are you ok, Sirius?" He smiled at her." Yeah I'm ok but you won't be if you sleep here." She nodded and went to get up, but he stopped her and picked her up bridal style. He walked her over to the bed next to Remus and he took the other empty bed next to her. As much as he wanted to snuggle with her, tonight just wasn't the night.

**So finally another chapter. I actually have one more chapter handwritten, but my muse is being a bitch. I'm getting like individual scenes but really struggling with the in between areas. I even have a timeline written out and I'm checking off things as I go. Hopefully you like it. I know the game isn't totally believable but I wanted my own idea not someone else's on how to reveal him. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I tried.**


End file.
